


【班米RPS】 我吃了米咕咕

by Adelina_loki



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelina_loki/pseuds/Adelina_loki
Summary: 巡演期间这样那样的事
Kudos: 10





	【班米RPS】 我吃了米咕咕

Rps 班米（无研究，然后这是一篇贺文  
本来没有人磕班米，粮少的可怜时间线f16韩巡 现在进行时，班演过莫爸，所以会有daddy dirtytalk   
现在的两位都有各自的家庭很幸福，圈地自萌  
年近40未分化老大哥(有强制分化强制标记)x年少看老大哥就分化成A的小狼狗  
然后讨论了后台Play带小道具上台，我觉得可行就也会放进文中  
不要上升，我只是吃完粮就跑

中国巡演大末场未登场警告(现实中不会的，无论如何都会上的

Laurent不是第一次见Mikele了，他曾作为观众坐在场下看着Mikele和Florent的对手戏。

但是当他作为萨列里和Mikele面对面的时候他知道自己心动了，他喜欢这个男人，他会完完全全的演绎自己的萨列里，成为这个角色的拥有者。

Laurent在舞台上抱了多少次Mikele自己也记不得了。

16年韩巡里不断的小互动，公主抱，双人舞，暗戳都被粉丝记录了下来，Laurent知道会被录下来，所以更加肆无忌惮，他听到舞台下的尖叫，他记得Mikele柔软的身体，还记得他最早时候的那个吻。

他向导演自荐成为萨列里的那一刻，注定要追随Mikele ，就像萨列里一直嫉妒莫扎特的才华一样，他发现，自己也拥有了一颗明亮的星星。

“你一定在想念Flo的萨列里”

Laurent缓缓的说着，他还记得导演让他在韩国之后的巡演中不要再戴美瞳，把指甲涂成黑色，越来越贴近原来的风格。

是啊，他说的对，自己还是对Flo念念不忘，十多年的演绎经历？怎么说忘就忘？Mikele想，但是，他还是走了……

他有了自己的家庭，自己的故事，未来，并没有Mikele的名字。

“好好排练”

Mikele望向已经走远的Laurent，他好像闻到了一丝丝海洋的味道，并没有攻击性，温和的Alpha？以后的日子可有点意思了。

在最初的磨合期，有些人总是会不情愿，Mikele没有分化，这么多年以来，他的容貌他的嗓音还是犹如三十岁的他。

那么Mikele在最初的时候是很烦躁的，Nuno和Mervan都劝过他放宽心，他的萨列里会更加契合。

后来在韩巡上他看到了与Flo完全不一样的萨列里，Laurent的萨列里充满着欲望，嫉妒，偶尔的一丝清明，特殊的占有欲，最让他心动的，还是那双异瞳，那是属于Laurent自己的萨列里，他承认他陷入Laurent的温柔中，万劫不复。

Laurent是个Alpha，他分化在了遇到Mikele的酒吧里，严谨来说，如果不是Mikele撞到他怀里吻上他，他的分化时间大概会更晚一点，当时的Mikele 喝多了，但是在酒吧昏暗的灯光里，他的眼睛还是亮晶晶的，不可控制的就吻了上去，当晚的Laurent逃了，而且分化成了一个海盐味的Alpha.

熟悉Laurent的人知道，他温柔，彬彬有礼，但没有看到他占有的一面，他把Mikele 强制分化并强制标记。

那天是他们2018中国巡演的最后一天，一切都很完美，两场演出的中间休息时间异常宝贵，他想出去赶紧吃顿饭就回来，时间总是不够用，后台里的气味突然有些奇怪，他的身体开始发烫，而Laurent慢悠悠的挤进来，抱住他，被锁的更衣室里只剩喘息和浓郁的海盐味道，Mikele的身体更烫了，他低下头急促的呼吸着，闻到了更多的味道，他知道Laurent在放出信息素强制他分化，他知道他要干什么了，标记自己，Mikele抗拒着，但热潮的信息素突然释放与空气中海盐味道融合在一起，Laurent蹭着颈后肿胀的腺体，用着好听的声音说着：“你是玫瑰味道的，真好闻。”

Mikele脸上精致的妆容已经被汗水融化，金箔贴纸不知道什么被蹭掉了，他分化了，分化成了一个omgea,这是他最羞耻的时刻，他忘了Flo,忘了这是随时会进人的更衣室，

他把脸埋入Laurent 的怀抱里，他的后穴开始变得松软，他想象着Laurent 的阴茎，会很快的填满那里，他轻声叫着“Daddy”，他还是很羞耻，这个叫法只有在剧中出现过，莫扎特对萨列里大师的仰慕，或者是有事求助萨列里大师，这个称呼让Laurent兴奋，他把Mikele捞起让那双亮晶晶的眼睛面对自己，这时候的Laurent 想了很多，他想到了第一次相遇，16年的巡演，他还想到了以后他们的关系，他终于吻上了Mikele 的唇，虔诚的，这是这段关系的开始，Laurent插入时，mikele已经射了一次，粗大的阴茎直接顶到了生殖腔口，他被按坐在Laurent身上，他被迫分开双脚，勉强的承受着，

“我们，还可以去罗森博鸽的长椅上做，如果你累了的话，哥哥”Mikele摇头，又把阴茎吃进去一些，Laurent只是缓缓的动着，磨蹭着生殖腔的入口，

这时候的Laurent 温柔的有些过头了，Mikele 晕晕乎乎的想，不过再温柔进入生殖腔都是粗暴的，Laurent 直接顶开生殖腔，

Mikele睁大了失去焦距的眼睛，他开始还能因为过多的刺激而摇头拒绝，但很快便被带上了绵绵不绝的前列腺高潮，阴茎凄惨的半硬着，不断被挤压出腺液和稀薄的精液，它们滴滴答答蹭到他的软软的小肚子上，弄得到处都黏黏糊糊的。

Alpha持续不断地进攻让他很快就越过了极限，他大声哭喊着几乎喘不过气来，事实上他可能被Laurent 短暂的操晕了几秒，当他晕晕乎乎的再次睁开眼时，他整个人不知什么时候瘫软在了他的怀里。他感到Laurent的阴茎正在自己的生殖腔内部粗爆地撞击着，但他虚弱无力，嘴里只能断断续续的发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

当结展开的时候Mikele 在Laurent的怀里剧烈颤抖着，被Laurent满满射了一肚子的精液，他一点都没弄脏床单，因为那些液体被结死死堵在他的生殖腔里。

舞台上的音乐仿佛响起了，但都是模糊的记忆，导演仿佛喊着他的名字，催促他上场了，身后的Laurent 扼住了他的脖子，Mikele的心脏在剧烈跳动着，他猜自己应该在苦苦哀求着不要，他被抵在更衣室的门上，把脆弱的地方完全暴露给Alpha,Mikele身上都是情欲的潮红，

Alpha尖利的牙齿刺破了他的皮肤，腺体的伤口处瞬间涌入了大量信息素刺激着他的全部神经，信息素迅速交融着，Mikele 的气息开始改变，生殖腔内壁有节奏的痉挛着，他想尖叫却根本没有发出任何声音，他的生殖腔因为成结而疼痛着，想对Laurent 说些什么也放弃了，

高潮让他有些失声，他甚至无法呼吸，因为吸进的每一口混着Alpha信息素的空气都只会让他愈加疯狂，而窒息却又施加给他更多强烈到无法承受的快感――Mikele的意识在这没有尽头的高潮和铺天盖地的疲惫感中消失。

他被标记了，一切都完了，他会怀上Laurent 的孩子，他是很喜欢Laurent,然后呢？还会有莫扎特与萨列里的故事吗，自己还会演吗？而现在只有无限的黑暗等着Mikele ，当然他没有上末场演出就直接以发烧的名义送回了酒店，所有人都无视了浓郁玫瑰香和混杂的海盐味.有人能拒绝狗狗眼Laurent 吗？

如果后续是没有怀孕就更好了，他还可以蹦哒相当长一段时间，但是拥有了小王子的Mikele还能蹦哒吗？不能，而且眼线都被强制淡化，而粉丝也以为他只是胖了而已，11月的迅速修复身材12月的新巡演又让整个剧组忙碌起来，旅程还在继续，故事如何发展还是听他们自己的吧？

-END-

后记:因为故事被发现写成了小作文，老航至今也没回屋一起睡

后后记:米的抱抱贼软！！！！

后后后记:真好不是吗？


End file.
